Red Blooded Woman
by cleansingcream18
Summary: A romance story between Kikyou and Silva when they were unmarried and how a mere Meteor City assassin ended up being a Mrs. Zoldyck. And it definitely was not a smooth ride.
1. Kioto

**Chapter One : Kioto **

Kioto was a city that kept its traditional value the most. That also included to keep the red light district to have strong cultural history. The color of the buildings at the city's red light district was literally red, but in different shades of red. That night, the street was pretty crowded, gleaming lights everywhere, the women were displayed like fish in aquarium. They were all wearing kimono in bright colors and most of them were East Azian descents.

Silva was an unmarried man at that time, he was a young man wandering around the red light district alone after he had just finished his mission. He was an exceptionally handsome man with silver hair, pale skin, blue eyes and tall muscular figure. He was wearing a grey turtle neck and black pants, he stood out especially in the Azian community where almost everyone had dark hair and dark eyes. He heard that one of Kioto's attractions was the red light district. The place was famous for the brothels featuring women in the traditional dress, the kimono.

One woman caught his attention. She was sitting inside the cherry colored aquarium. She stood out among the other women for him, she was a woman with long neck with huge hypnotizing black eyes. She was wearing a cerulean blue kimono that displayed her beautiful neckline. Her skin was really fair and she had small lovely lips with prominent cupid bow. She had her hair up with few accessories on it. She did not smile at all, which differentiated her with the other women. He kept on staring at her with flirty smile until she caught him staring at her.

"Which one do you wish to try, mister?" A bald short middle-aged man came up to him, he was wearing a simple brown striped kimono. His eyes were small and slanting. He was smiling and talking like common salesman.

"I want the one with those dark big eyes," Silva said, pointing to the woman with huge doll eyes. The bald man was shaking when he heard Silva's choice.

"Are you sure, mister? She's not as good as the other girls. Would you like to pick another one, like that _one_ other there, or that woman other there, or maybe our _oiran_?" The bald man whispered to Silva while pointing to the other girls with brown hair and chubby cheeks, the girl with dyed-peroxide blonde hair and voluptuous body then the woman with black hair and grey eyes. But, it did not stop Silva from choosing her. It only made him even more curious.

"No, i only want that one," Silva smirked. The bald short man shivered.

"I don't want a first time customer like you to feel dissatisfied by our service," the bald man tried really hard to convince Silva. But, the Zoldyck boy did not budge. Instead, he put a large sum of money out of his pocket and slapped it to the bald man's hands.

"Just get me that one with huge eyes," Silva insisted, when the bald man saw the money, he couldn't refuse such amount of money.

*

An old lady suddenly opened the door that connected to the "aquarium" and walked to the girl with the huge eyes. "Kikyou, someone had asked for you," The old lady whispered to her, causing her to be surprised. She was in the middle of the mission, as an assassin. She was waiting for her target, a man who was a regular patron of the brothel. The woman who was married to him wanted him murdered, so she could get all of his money, she even made a promise to the head of the brothel to give him 20% of the money acquired if they managed to orchestrated a perfect homicide situation.

"What? What if Mr. Naraku had come and i was serving another person, how am i supposed to do my mission? How come that bald Jiji could not convince the man not to choose me?" Kikyou said to the older woman.

"Your client is just a boy, he should be quick! He paid us a lot of money just for you! He paid the price thrice of an oiran's price! Anyway, Mr. Naraku did not usually come this early, just take your time!" The old lady told Kikyou, the brothel was incredibly money-oriented.

"You better give me 50% of that money or else ..." Before Kikyou finished the sentence, the old lady already replied with "Deal" .Kikyou then slowly got out of the aquarium.

She went inside a hall, with lots of rooms, designed in traditional Japonese style with sliding doors. The room only consisted of matrass, a mirror, a desk filled with condoms, lubricants and some other sex-related items like eye shield. The wall was painted with hands, a picture of a naked woman with oiran hair smoking a cigar in classic Japonese painting style.

When she opened the door, the boy was waiting. He was sitting there, his legs crossed. He was really young, around Kikyou's age. His hair was silver, a very rare hair color, his pale skin and his strong facial features showed that he completely came from another race. He had this snarky smile that irritated Kikyou even more.

Kikyou closed the door and sat in front of him. The girl did not smile at all. Silva came closer to her, his body was huge, he still towered her when he was sitting, his big hand touched her face. Kikyou could feel the warmth of his hand. She had not been touched by a boy for a long time, they were always old men. She had to admit that he was handsome, those blue eyes were beautiful and his silver hair were characteristics she had not see before. But, she was in the middle of a mission. Her sexual pleasure shouldn't intertwine with her occupation. She had to finish this silver haired boy quick.

Kikyou gripped the boy's hand and her other hand touched his neck. Kikyou then pulled the boy unto her. She was lying on the bed and the boy was on top of her. His silver strands fell beside Kikyou's head. He slowly opened Kikyou's kimono, exposing her bare breasts. When the boy was enjoying undressing her, she activated her nen and pulled out the red needle from her sleeves, she was going to insert it at the back of his neck but she failed. The man's hand went behind his neck and grabbed her hand.

"A nen user, huh? What a surprise," He commented, Kikyou then take another needle with her free hand, trying to jab it into his open skin. But, she failed again. Silva grabbed both of her wrists, she couldn't move, she could feel that he used his nen. The boy was also a nen user, she was also surprised. She then tried to kick the boy but the boy held her legs with his.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Kikyou frantically asked him.

"I'm just a young man who's enchanted by your beauty," Silva replied while holding the girl captive. His hands grabbing hers.

"What do you want from me?" Kikyou asked. She could feel that the boy was playing with his nen.

"To make love to you," Silva smirked with his blue eyes looking at her pale face.

"Do the other girls use nen just like you to their customer? Or you're not really a prostitute of this brothel?" Silva teased the young girl.

"It's none of your business. Do you want to fuck or not?" Kikyou's voice was loud and it sounded like she was angry at him.

"Maybe, not today, just take the money, i'll see you again tomorrow," Silva smirked while leaving the money to her. Silva walked out of the room and the bald man was waiting outside the room for him.

"How was it, mister?" The bald man asked Silva, expecting to get more tips from him.

"Nah, can i watch her with her next client instead?" Silva put out more money from his pocket and gave it to the bald man. The amount caused the bald man's eyes to almost pop. He was sweating because the client next after Silva was Kikyou's target, Mr. Naraku. But, seeing the amount of money on his hand, he chose to walk Silva to the room with the peeping hole. He asked Silva to follow him to another room. It was a small room with very low lighting, almost dark. Silva could see a bed room from the peeping hole, there was a around 40 years old man with bronze skin and curly black hair that fell almost on his shoulder sitting there, he was slim-built. He was wearing grey kimono and he had his glasses on. The bedroom itself was dominated in red and orange with painting of a woman being penetrated by an octopus.

Kikyou slided the door open, she put a smile in her face, so unlike when she was with Silva. She brought him a tray with a bottle of sake, two glasses and crackers. She sat down and poured the sake from the bottle to the glasses.

He was a cool calm man. Naraku was not exactly handsome. But, he had his own charm. He lightly drank the sake from the glass. Then, he made a toast with Kikyou.

"Kiki, isn't it?" Naraku asked her, he gazed at her huge black orbs. The distinctive feature that he rarely saw in Japoness girls.

Naraku always sought for the newest girl of that brothel. Kikyou was a very young girl at that time, despite being very young, she's not as innocent as she looked like. She came from a junkyard place called Meteor City and she had to endure the harsh life since she was a child and she had chosen the path of assassination in order to live.

She played as "the new girl" that day. Seduction as a part of her mission was not a rare issue for her. Her femininity was her power, especially in assassination business when it was rare for a woman to be an assassin, especially the one who was as feminine as her. She knew the easiest way to get into man's heart was from a woman's tears and the thing between a woman's legs.

"Is this your first time serving a VVIP guest?" Naraku asked her, never leaving her eyes. Kikyou played the _coy_ young girl, she tried to avert her gaze frequently, and he loved her coyness. She only nodded.

Naraku slowly pushed down Kikyou's kimono, exposing her bare shoulders, clavicles and her breasts. Naraku trailed her shoulder and commented beautiful, when his finger reached her nipple, she was moaning. "Kiki, you're beautiful," Naraku pulled her body closer, the girl was sitting on his lap. Naraku then licked her nipple while his hand traveled to her panties, his finger went inside her panties, rubbing her clitoris. She was moaning some more. It became a heated make out when Naraku's lips touched hers. He then pushed her body down, causing her to lie on her back on the bed, Naraku opened her legs and licked her crevice. Kikyou faked her moan, faking at complimenting him with words like "Mr. Naraku, you're so good". Suddenly, Naraku's eyes was turned and his mouth gaped, only the white part of his eyes that could be seen. The guy stopped licking her crevice and fell to the bed. Silva used his gyo that whole time, he could see that Kikyou was inserting the nen needle inside Naraku's head. It was a very thin and long purple colored needle. It took time for the man to come back to normal but Silva could see that his eyes were dead, he changed into a doll. Then Hidako took a very bright lamp and put it right in front of Naraku. The older man suddenly had a seizure, and Kikyou let it happen until he stopped having seizure and when she checked her pulse, he was gone. The tongue blocked his airway, causing him to be dead.

Kikyou then screamed, or faked screaming. When the staffs were coming to her room, she was frantically crying and screaming "He suddenly fell! He had seizure and i don't know what to do and now he's just lying there!"

Silva smiled at the sight of Kikyou's action. A very interesting girl indeed. Silva quickly went out from the peeping spot and waited for the crowd to dissemble so he could ask Kikyou for a date. It was rare meeting a smart female assassin at that time, especially one that's very pretty. The crowd dissembled and Kikyou came back to the prostitute's bed room to take off her makeup and her heavy kimono and changed into a light yukata.

Kikyou was wiping her face with a cotton pad soaked with toner while looking at her face in the mirror. Silva snuck inside her room without her realizing it, his zetsu was good and he could walk without being heard. "Hello, Miss Kiki," Silva flirted ,he was standing there at the edge of the room, he was leaning on the wall.

In reflect, Kikyou threw the needles to Silva but he dodged them. Three long thin purple needles were sticking on the wall. "What do you want, mister? I'm not serving anymore guest," Kikyou stood up from the chair while holding more long needles between her fingers. Silva walked closer to Kikyou, in his face, there was only a smile, and the happy blue eyes.

"I don't hesitate to kill you if you try to do weird shit on me," Kikyou walked closer and pointed her needles to the man's chin. Silva could feel the pointy end touching his skin but he didn't flinch, instead he kicked her leg and she lost balance, causing the needles to fly and the girl to fall and to be caught by Silva. Their eyes met.

"Would you like to go on a date with me, Silva Zoldyck, Miss Kiki?" Silva flirted to her. She was going to push him but those icy blue eyes and when he muttered the word "Zoldyck" put her knees weak.

Zoldyck. The world greatest infamous assassin family. Kikyou could imagine the riches they had and if the silver-haired man was really a Zoldyck then it was a path way for her to escape the lonely assassin life from Meteor City that haunted her. The possibility itself already enlightened her.

"Tomorrow, 9 PM, Pink Lipstick Bar," She said towards the young man. The young man smirked when he heard those words, then he quickly fled out of the room, as quick as the wind. Zoldycks really are skillful, she thought.

_And that's how they first met. _

*

**Author's Note :**

_*Oiran : woman of pleasure, in this term, the highest billing prostitute of the brothel. _

Kikyou was a female assassin in the era when it's rare being a female assassin. She also used her sexuality too in order to kill the target cleanly

I hope that you'll like it. Please review and comments some more for they are the reason why i keep on writing~

_Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi_


	2. Ecaterina

**Chapter 2 : Ecaterina**

Red Lipstick was a jazz bar. Kikyou was there wearing a kimono, like she used to. She blended with the other women at night. It was Kioto after all, it was common for the women and men to wear the traditional outfit everywhere.

She sat at the bar, drinking pink sake by herself, waiting for the Zoldyck to appear in front of her.

When the bar's bell rang, all eyes were on him. They're in Azia, everyone would realize when there's a silver haired tall handsome Caucasian man walking through an Azian bar.

He came inside the bar, wearing a black shirt and black pants, with shiny dark brown dress shoes, he unbuttoned two of his buttons. The darkness of his shirt contrasts to his long silver hair it brought more color to his hair and his blue eyes. All eyes were on him. A pretty _white_ boy.

"I thought an assassin shouldn't look _that_ outstanding," Kikyou took another sip from her sake glass. "I'm not on duty right now," Silva pulled her sake glass form the table and took a sip from it.

"That's my glass," Kikyou pulled her glass back to her side from his hand. He was grinning all the time to the young woman. "Why are you grinning like a stupid _manchild_?" Kikyou only side eyed the boy. "Where do you come from, Miss Kiki?" Silva couldn't stop smiling at the sight of the young girl. She's thin and delicate but fierce at the same time. "A place where a rich boy would never be at," Kikyou took a box of cigarette out from her obi. The box was almost empty already, only 3 cigarettes left. On the front side of the box, there's word "menthol" on it. Her slender fingers slipped the cigarette in between her index and middle fingers. Silva light up her cigarette with the lighter from the bar. "Where do _you_ come from?" Kikyou's big eyes were staring at his deep blue eyes. "Kukuroo Mountain," Silva ordered a drink, a glass of beer. "Which part of the mountain?" Kikyou was amazed by his statement. "My family owns the whole mountain but technically, i live in the big mansion in the mountain," His reply made Kikyou amazed. Was this man really the Zoldyck? She knew that they're known for their silver hair and it's a rare hair color and the man's hair was gleaming silver. But, she's never someone who can easily trust any man, moreover a man who calls himself a Zoldyck. Anyone could dye their hair silver, put on blue contact lens and called themselves Zoldyck.

"Now, answer me, where is that place a rich boy would never be at?" Silva asked the girl back. "Meteor City" Kikyou answered, she thought that bonding with the man as a friend first wouldn't hurt. He was a strong man after all and if he's truly an assassin, perhaps he could be an ally for her. He definitely had some hots on her and she would happily take the advantage from it. A free partnership.

"I have a job next week, do you want to help me?" Kikyou batted her long lashes, her soft gaze was hypnotizing to the silver haired boy.

"Will i get another date if we succeed in doing the job?" Silva knew what the girl was trying to do. Testing him.

"You're a confident man, aren't you?" Kikyou huffed.

"Kiki-chan, a Zoldyck's success rate is 99%," it irritated Kikyou when the white boy called her with "-chan" behind her name.

"We'll see," Kikyou said while blowing some smoke off of her mouth.

*

The plan was to assassinate a government official from a third world country named i. He's a straight-forward man who had just became a president candidate of Ilensiya. A lot of people dislike him for being too straight-forward and too idealistic in governing. A man named Bambaka. A tall middle-aged man with yellow skin, black hair and light brown eyes. The opposite party found no dirt from his record.

Kikyou was being paid a large sum of money from the opposite party to murder the man. She was the third assassin that was being paid by the opposite party. The first two failed badly in fighting the guards. Both of them were dead. There were rumors about having two of his special guards being powerful nen users. Kikyou was actually pretty confident in completing the mission. She was a strong nen user herself and a woman. Being a woman was an advantage, people would underestimate her and at that time, she would destroy them. But, with Silva around, she probably did not need to work so hard, if it's true that he's a Zoldyck.

The plan was being held at midnight, at the house of Bambaka. There he lived in a decently big house with at least 5 guards roaming around garden. All of them were big men who had weapons in their arms, big guns. Kikyou was peeking from the rooftop other house near Bambaka's house. She didn't wear her usual kimono. It was a mission that needed mobility more than seduction. She was wearing a black turtleneck top, blue jeans and boots.

"Hi!" Silva, as usual, came out of nowhere to be beside her. He was wearing a black ensembles and his hair was tied up in ponytail. "Who is our target and what is your plan?" He asked. "Mr. Bambaka, the politician, the presidential candidate," Kikyou handed the photo of the target to Silva. "I'll kill him for you," his statement caused Kikyou bewildered. He was so easy in saying that statement. "You really are a crazy person, Mister Silva Zoldyck!" Kikyou laughed at the man's arrogance. She folded her hands together, it's hard to believe that. "You will have to face two nen users inside the house, do you think you can do it?" Kikyou scoffed the young man. "I'm not a crazy person, just a confident one, give me one hour tops, i'll make sure you'll be the one who will give the last blow to the Mister Bambaka," Silva winked to the girl and then he jumped off of the roof to the house.

Kikyou could see from the rooftop using her binoculars. Silva was very very fast. He destroyed the cctv first then he just gave small nicks to the necks and all of the garden's guards were falling to the ground. In few minutes, he was already inside the house, entering it from the front door. Kikyou could see gun shots all over the doors.

_Holy shit! Is this the end of that boy?Has he met the nen users?_

Suddenly, a body of a man wearing a suit was thrown out of the door, his body hit the goddess statue at the garden and broke it.

Kikyou waited for fifty minutes before she went down. She was too curious because there was no more gunshots heard after 40 minutes. Kikyou jumped off of the roof and walked through the destroyed garden. The statues were broken completely. One of the water sprayer was turned on. She activated her nen, purple air was surrounding her and her long purple needles were being infused with huge energy. Then she threw the needles to the human bodies at the garden. _A precaution._

When Kikyou entered the room, she saw the silver haired boy ripped a man's heart out of his chest. His hand was fast, really fast, it left a tidy hole on the target's chest. The target was a brown man with blue sweater and white bootcut jeans. When Kikyou saw the target's face, it was the one of the nen users.

"Kiki-chan," Silva smirked with a beating heart still wet with blood on his hand. The blood was dripping off of his fingers. Kikyou was stunned at the sight in front of her. A very brutal assassin he was. But, the dirty floor he left was not something she would do every time she did her job.

There was blood splattered all around the wall and the floor. It smelled like fresh blood all over the room and two bodies lying on the floor. There was Mr. Bambaka leaning on the edge of his bed room with a golf stick in his hand, frightened at the horror he had just seen. Tears came out of his eyes.

"Please ... please ... you can take everything i have but please not my life, i have three sons and a wife," He pleaded to the two assassins in front of him. He couldn't stop crying.

Kikyou's cold doll-eye stare made the man's weeping even worse. She didn't say anything, she walked closer to the man, stare at his brown eyes with her big haunting doll eyes and inserted a needle into the back of his neck. The man slowly closed his eyes and turned unconscious. After a minute, Kikyou touched his neck and looked at his eyes. He's dead. She then plucked the needle out of his neck and the needle disappeared.

"A clean kill? Nice," Silva complimented Kikyou. Kikyou didn't react at his compliment. "So, when is your next date and where will it be?" Silva smirked at the young girl. "We'll meet again in Vlack Bar, Meteor City, next Tuesday, 8 PM," Kikyou quickly disappeared into thin air. Silva couldn't hide his emotion. He kept on saying "Yes" to himself. He was incredibly euphoric. Another date with the cute Kiki-chan!

*

Zoldyck Mansion.

Silva looked incredibly happy when he arrived at the mansion. He couldn't stop humming throughout the hallway. When he entered his room, he saw Zeno was there, sitting on the couch, staring at his only son.

"What are you doing in my room, dad?" Silva was confused. It's rare for Zeno to be inside his bedroom unless it was an urgent matter.

"I see that you've become a man with so many _extracurricular_ activities lately," Zeno's way of saying really caused Silva to be alerted. "But, it's none of my business, though it might be your future wife's business," Zeno's words shocked the young man. Silva felt like his heart was going to stopped beating when he heard that. "No! I don't want to have an arranged marriage like you are!" Silva yelled back at his own father. "Calm down, you ungrateful child!" Zeno yelled back at Silva. "You will marry Ecaterina Nemkova from the the Trussian Nemkova family!" Silva knew who Ecaterina was. A daughter of the famous Trussian Mafia family. An assassin as well, specificially Ecaterina was the head of the Nemkova assassin business. She's the light blonde hair beauty, with eyes as red as blood and skin almost as pale as snow. Her eyes were sharp, they pierced right through one's soul. They met once at a party the Nemkova had. Silva danced with her, only a dance. Not much. But, he understood the advantage of marrying Ecaterina. Expanding the assassin business would be easier since Ecaterina herself was a business woman and she would understand in raising kids who will dwell in assassin world. Suddenly, the face of a doll eyed Azian beauty came into his mind. His pretty dark eyed Kiki-chan. But, he didn't disagree in marrying Ecaterina. Logically, she's the best choice. "Okay," Silva nodded. "Good, i wish you were a little less rebellious especially about this engagement," Zeno then stood up and left the boy in the room alone.

Ecaterina Nemkova. A blonde beauty, a slender tall young woman with red eyes and jawline that could cut. She's a head assassin of the Nemkova family. The most infamous mafia of Trussia, who owned a group of excellent assassins. A daughter of Vladimir Nemkova, the number one mafia of Trussia, a very rich man.

*

Silva, Zeno and his mother came into the Nemkova resident in Mozkö, Trussia. It was a huge mansion, designed like a castle at the edge of a big city. The castle was surrounded by high wall, like a fortress. It had security cameras all around the wall.

The engagement was held outside, at the guest room. When the Zoldycks entered the house's ballroom, there was a light blonde-haired with grey eyes young man in a grey suit playing a Tchaikovsky song on grand piano. It was a huge white-colored piano and the man's fingers were delicately pressing the buttons, black and white and creating beautiful tune. At the ceiling, there was two huge chandeliers. The floors were cold marbles and there was paintings of the main family on the wall that was covered with soft blue colored wallpapers, the Nemkovas. The mother, the father, their two blonde haired sons and young Ecaterina. All of the men were wearing black suits and the women were wearing ball gowns. Near the dining table, there were around 8 women dressed in maid outfits, some of them

There was a long table decorated with dark red roses and silver hardwares. At the end of it there was an old man with white hair and dark red eyes and at the other chair there was a woman in her fifties with light blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sapphire stone. They both stood up when they saw the presence of the Zoldycks, Zeno, his wife, Maha and Silva. They were greeting the Zoldycks through handshakes.

In ten minutes, after all of them were seated. Another song was being played by the piano player. The door was opened, and there was a young blonde woman with red eyes wearing a soft pink ball gown. She was tall and slightly muscular, with a brownish scar on her shoulder. She did not even try to cover it with makeup.

"Good evening, Silva," Ecaterina grinned at Silva. Silva thought that she was a pretty girl but her eyes were the eyes of a cold-blooded killer, fear crept inside his mind but he tried to ignore it.

After everyone was seated, Zeno let Tsubone pushed a tray inside the room. A tray filled with expensive rare items to serve as the bride price. There were a sword from the old deceased king of Padokia, a sapphire necklace that was worn by a princess in the 17th century of Padokia, a hairpin that was also worn by the same princess, and some other items. Each of them was located in a transparent glass box decorated with red rose. In the middle of it there was a heart shaped diamond ring surrounded by rubies. Ecaterina looked pleased when she saw the items. She kept on grinning like a little girl. Vladimir and his wife didn't budge at all. They sheepishly smiled at the Zoldycks. Silva and Ecaterina then stood up and walked to the side of the table.

Silva took the ring out of the box and put it on Ecaterina's fourth finger of her right arm. The diamond and the rubies sparkled on her pale skin. Ecaterina's red eyes were gazing on his blue eyes, while she kept on grinning at the young Zoldyck.

"Let's have a toss for our children and the further union between the Zoldyck and the Nemkova," Vladmir Nemkova grabbed a glass of champagne, followed by the others and they all had a toss before drinking the champagne.

**Author's Note :**

I'd like to apologize because it had taken me forever to finish this chapter. I'm so busy with all the work and the test lately.

The character Ecaterina Nemkova's design was inspired by Tekken's Lili(Emilie De Rocherfort), with stronger jawline.

Please comments/review some more for they are the reason why i keep on writing!

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter does not belong to me.


	3. Girl From Meteor City

Disclaimer_ : Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi_

**Chapter 3 : A Girl from Meteor City**

Vlack Bar, Meteor City.

It was the first time for Silva to come to Meteor City. It's full of dust and poverty. The city's dry and it's close to desert. There were a lot of beggars and thieves on the street. Silva was amazed at how such a pretty and unique beauty could come from a hell hole like Meteor City.

Meteor City was a melting pot, Silva's silver-hair didn't stand out in Meteor City since the citizens of the city came from variety of races.

Despite it's being named as bar, it's actually a restaurant with alcoholic drinks. Dominated in black colored properties. Black stool, black table, black wall with old paintings on it.

Silva's eyes widened in excitement when he saw the pretty girl, Kiki-chan, in a long sleeve dark purple dress that fell on her calves with white collars with a white flower accessories on her hair. The color of the dress complimented her pale skin.

Silva quickly sat on the chair at the other side of the table. "You look beautiful," Silva praised the young woman in front of him, it's like seeing a piece of expensive art. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of Kikyou. "Thank you," Kikyou replied while batting her lashes. She verified that the boy in front of her was indeed a Zoldyck, the only son of Zeno Zoldyck, the main heir of the Zoldyck household. They both ordered the foods and during that time, they both had conversation.

Suddenly, the entrance doors were being slammed by a bald black man with a cigarette between his lips, he was wearing a floral shirt and jeans. He was a young bald black man and he had two big revolver in his arms.

"GIVE ME THAT AZIAN BITCH!"

The black man than started shooting at the bar slash restaurant. Fortunately, it wasn't crowded at that time. The guests were hiding under the table, some were able to run away, some got minor shot wounds and the bartender was hiding behind the bar.

Silva moved like a very stealthy ninja with Kikyou in his arm, he quickly snuck behind the bar without anyone realizing it.

The black man was followed by another black man with afro, he was wearing a pink suit. Both of them were observing at everyone who could be seen. "If you're not an Azian woman, you should get the fuck out right now!" He commanded the guests who were shaking in fear, hiding under the tables. The guests then escaped the horror.

Both of them walked to the bar and pulled the shaking bartender out of the hiding place. His collar was being held by the black man with afro's hands. "I know that Azian bitch Kikyou is here! Where is she?" The black man intimidated the young Latin male bartender. The boy was shaking hard, he didn't know what the black man meant. In his fear, the boy even peed on his pants. "That fucking bitch Kikyou owed us fifteen millions jenny! We need to know where the fuck that bitch is right now!" The other man with revolver already put the gun on his forehead.

Silva and Kikyou were hiding behind the bar, in the dark crevice under the table and both of them activated their zetsu. They're practically undetectable. Kikyou had worked with those two men before and she didn't give them their fifteen millions jenny payment because she was the one doing almost all of the work by herself, she though that it's not fair. "Kiki-chan, is Kikyou _you_?" Silva, out of nowhere asked the girl in his arm the question. Kikyou didn't answer, she just stood there, observing the bartender boy and the black man.

"I swear i don't know anyone named Kikyou! There was an Azian woman at table seven but she just disappeared out of nowhere during the shooting!" When the bartender answered it, the black man threw his body away to the wall, his body hit the wall and the boy fainted.

When the gun man jumped inside the bar, Kikyou quickly pulled out one of her long needles and threw it to the gun man. The man with afro managed to catch Kikyou's long needle.

"Oh hello, Kikyou!" The afro haired man who caught Kikyou's needle threw the needle away. Kikyou was surprised that he managed to catch Kikyou's needle.

"Well, well, look like the bitch is using our fifteen millions jenny for a date and expensive dress and shoes," The men were scrutinizing Kikyou's look from top to toe.

"You will give us our fifteen millions jenny back or i'm going to shoot you and perhaps i will also kill your pretty boy there," The gunman was a skilled one, he used both of his hands crossed and pointing to both Silva and Kikyou.

"You don't deserve that money," Kikyou said before destroying the bottles of drinks located beside them with her needles. The liquid poured excessively wetting the men in front of her and concealed her presence. "Follow me!" Kikyou pulled Silva's hand. Both Silva and her escaped to the back alley of the bar.

"Ugh! My shirt is wet!" Silva complained while running thorough the back alley with Kikyou.

"What happened between you and those guys?" Silva asked to the young girl beside him. "We had partnership together back then and there's this one mission which i had done all by myself but they asked the money though they didn't do anything at all!" Kikyou said while taking a knife out of a knife holder on her thigh.

"Gotcha!" Suddenly the afro haired man appeared in front ot them. The man was tall and slim, almost as tall as Silva. He was grinning at the sight of the couple. Behind them Silva and Kikyou could feel cold metal touching their back.

"Fifteen millions or these bullets will go through your hearts," the gunman was already pointing his guns right in front of their backs.

Kikyou dropped the knife and put her hands up in the air. "The money's gone already," Kikyou said to the man. "You bitch!" The afro-haired man was forming a fist and threw his fist on Kikyou but he was stopped by Silva's hand. The silver-haired boy strongly grabbed the afro-haired man's hand. His bloodlust erupted, his blue eyes were piercing right to the man's soul. Bloodlust was radiating all over the alley. Even gunman was shaking when he saw Silva with his killer eyes.

"If you touch her, i'll kill you, both of you," Silva's hands transformed into claw-like, like demon hands, with pointy nails and protruding veins. Out of panic, the shaking gunman shoot Silva but the silver-haired boy dodged it with his other claw hand. It didn't hurt him at all. "Fuck!" The gunman screamed when he saw that the bullet didn't even leave a scratch to the young man. He continuously shooting Silva until he was out of bullets. They didn't hurt him at all.

Silva then choked the afro-haired man and slammed his body to the wall. The afro-haired man was suffocated, he was gasping for air. Silva's nails dug into his skin and the man bled. "If you ever try to get near Kiki-chan again, i'll kill you!" Silva yelled at the afro-haired man. He was like an angry hungry lion. The gunman quickly ran away from the scene, out of fear. Silva then let go of his hand from the man's neck. The man fell on the ground, unconscious.

Kikyou's eyes glistened in adoration. She was in awe when she witnessed it. A very strong nen user with killer eyes. That's the first time he saw a young boy with such beautiful nen. She started to like the boy.

* * *

That night, Silva didn't come back to Kukuroo. He stayed at Meteor City, at Kikyou's apartment. It was a very old apartment, it was located in slum, the apartment looked dirty and the smell of sewer was strong when they were walking through the hall. Kikyou's apartment was located in the first floor and it was a very small apartment with one bedroom and there was only fan there, no air conditioner.

Because Silva had just saved her and he was drenched in alcoholic drinks and some of them contained high sugar, that surely caused sticky feeling for them, Kikyou offered Silva to bathe in her apartment and spend the night there.

"You live here alone?" Silva asked the young girl. "Right now, yes," Kikyou answered while she was turning on the light. "So, you used to not live alone?" Silva asked her while his eyes were scrutinizing the apartment. "I used to live with my mother," Kikyou took her hair accessories off. "You should take a bath soon, there's only one bathroom here and i'm not bathing with you," Kikyou commanded the young man. Silva obeyed her request and entered the incredibly small bathroom.

It wasn't exactly a proper bathroom according to Silva's standard, the light was blinking every four seconds and it was very dimmed. There was a square tub filled with water ,a water dipper(that's how Silva described it), and a toilet. There was a bottle of cheap shampoo and used bar soap in purple color that's already dry and small in size. There were also two toothbrushes at the edge of the square tub, indicating that Kikyou didn't leave alone.

He never bathed in such bathroom before. He was shook at how poor Kikyou was. He wondered what would someone like Kikyou do with her hard earned assassin money, it definitely did not go to her home. During his bathing time, he imagined that Kikyou would actually invite her to sleep in her bedroom and he would be able to make love to her. The idea of touching that pake skin and seeing her nakedness already gave him a boner.

After Silva's done bathing, he got out of the bathroom using just towel and Kikyou already prepared a man's kimono on top of the sofa and she already set up a pillow and a blanket on the sofa. That definitely turned Silva's expectation(and boner) down.

"You will sleep there and i will be at my room, don't you ever knock unless it's very very urgent," Kikyou told Silva whilst pointing to the sofa. She had changed into an oversized t-shirt and a short pants and had already brought a towel with her. Kikyou then entered the bathroom, bathed, then she left to sleep in her bedroom and she locked the door.

Silva slept soundly that night. He realized truly liked Kikyou.

* * *

The next morning, Silva woke up due to the sunlight seeping through the curtain. Kikyou closed the curtains despite it being morning already. Kikyou had already made breakfast for them and she was already dressed in simple pink furisode. The dining table and the kitchen were located near from the sofa where he slept, he could see it when she was preparing it. Just two plates of omelettes and two glasses of milk. It's so different from the lavish breakfast he used to have in the Zoldyck mansion.

"Good morning," Silva said while he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Thank you for yesterday," Kikyou's doll eyes gazed at Silva's blue eyes, causing the boy to blush. Even without makeup, and only wearing a simple furisode with her long black hair with purple hue being let down, she already looked very appealing for him. "Never mind, i had a good night sleep as well," Silva replied the young girl. "Are you going back to Kuroro mountain today?" Kikyou's eyes were fixated to his. "U mean Kukuroo mountain? No, i'm going to stay in Meteor City for a while, i want to know you more," Silva grinned, he thought that the girl would react to him flirting to her. "This place is not a hostel," Kikyou replied with a flat tone in her intonation. "I'll pay," Silva replied while eating the omelette at the plate. "Meteor City isn't as bad as you think it is, it is better for a rich boy like you to sleep at a proper hotel instead in this cheap old apartment," Kikyou said while she add a sachet of coffee to her glass of milk. "How about 35.000 jenny per night?" Silva's blue eyes were fixated to the girl's. "No," she replied. "50.000 jenny?" "No" "60.000 jenny?" "No" 75.000 jenny?" "No" "How about 100.000 per night?" Kikyou thought about Silva's words, she put her fingers on her chin. "Alright, but you ought to help me with my mission and you'll be sleeping on the sofa," Kikyou replied while she was stirring the liquid in the glass. _Yes_! Silva was so happy with her decision.

Silva and Kikyou grew closer. He helped her with her missions and the domestic stuff at Meteor City. He enjoyed being with her though he never got the chance to make love to her. It just made him even more curious of her.

It always made Silva wonder what made a strong assassin like Kikyou not having much money. But, Kikyou didn't tell much about her private life outside her job. It seemed like the other side of her, aside from her being an excellent assassin was so far away for him.

One night, they went to a different city together, it was Buzan. A city located near Meteor City, where she was asked to murder some rich man's mistress. It was an easy kill and she made it looked like it was her killing herself using the manipulation technique.

After staying with her for a month(without abandoning his own missions), Silva realized that Kikyou always did her missions at night and she always tried to avoid doing it or even going out during the day. It's like she's a vampire.

Silva and Kikyou ate at a small Gorteau restaurant that served Gorteau Barbecue. The restaurant was fairly small and in every table there was a mini stove with grilling pan on top of it and an exhaust. They ordered a soup and one set of meat barbecue.

"Kikyou, why do you never do missions during the day?" Silva asked the young girl in front of her while he was cooking the meat on the pan. Kikyou stayed silent, her big doll eyes were staring at Silva's face. After a minute, Kikyou answered "My eyes hurt every time the sun's too bright," Kikyou took another raw meat to grill on the pan and asked the young man. "Aren't you a Zoldyck? Shouldn't your father be worried since you haven't come home for a month?" Kikyou slurped the soup. "I am coming back home for a while after this mission," Silva took the meat from the pan and ate it. Kikyou was a little surprised that he's coming back that soon. Oh. It's already a month. She thought.

"Are we going to meet again?" That was the first positive response from Kikyou to Silva. Her black eyes wondrously gazed to his, like a child gazing to a man. "Yes! Of course!" Silva replied, a smile and blush appeared on his face. His time with Kikyou made him completely forgot that he's Ecaterina Nemkova's fiancé.

* * *

The other night, the boy had Ecaterina and her assistants visiting the mountain. The blonde beauty looked casual with a white crop top and a blue bootcut jeans. While the boy wore black long-sleeve turtle neck and a white chino.

They were already waiting at the dining room. Ecaterina was already comfortably sitting at the chair of the dining table. There were also Zeno sitting at the biggest chair.

"Why don't you sit down and eat with your beautiful fiancee?" Zeno commanded his son. Silva then sat down right in front of Ecaterina.

"I am surprised to see the mountain. You really have a collection of exotic animals. When my man first opened the gate, we were greeted by a huge wolf, it's fascinating," Ecaterina commented with a smirk in her face.

"It's no big deal. I've always like to collect exotic animals since i had missions all around the globe," Zeno replied the young girl.

"I see that mister Zeno's hobby is exotic animal. What about you, Silva?" Ecaterina's eyes diverted to the boy with silver hair in front of her. Silva was silent the whole time before she asked him. "I like traveling the world," Silva replied the young girl. "Oh wow, where was your last destination before going back to Kukuroo Mountain?" Her Trussian accent was really thick, and it was mixed with her "royalities" way of talking. "Meteor City," Silva's answer surprised his father, Zeno immediately side eyed the young boy. "What were you doing in Meteor City?" Zeno was staring at his son. "Just passing by, it's near Zeoul, i thought i should go to see the famous city," Silva drank his wine. "_Infamous_," Zeno corrected Silva's word. "What's special in Meteor City?" Ecaterina's red eyes were gleaming in curiosity. Kikyou. "No, there's nothing special there, just dust and sand and beggars, i was just curious i guess," Silva grinned. "Ecaterina, are you staying for the night? Tomorrow, you can have a walk in the garden while discussing your wedding with Silva," Zeno offered the young girl. "Yes, mister Zeno, it would be a great pleasure for being able to stay at the Zoldyck mansion," Ecaterina smiled at Zeno.

In the morning, Zeno and Ecaterina walked in the garden. The Zoldycks had a beautiful garden, it was located in the area where it was touched most by the sunlight. There were a bridge and a pond in the middle of it and there were flowers everywhere with many colors. The weather was warm that day, Ecaterina wore a short yellow dress and a pair of espadrilles, and her hair was being styled in ponytail. Silva was wearing a thin short sleeve shirt in blue and jeans, he also had his hair in ponytail. Both of them stopped walking on the bridge. Ecaterina walked to the edge to see the pond.

"Such a nice garden you have here," Ecaterina said while looking at the big fish with bluish purple fins on the pond. "Uh huh," Silva replied, sounding uninterested, the boy leaned at the handrail of the pond. "Do you actually agree with _our_ arranged wedding?" Her question surprised Silva. She didn't sound like she usually was, it's not the fake sweet voice she usually used. "Y ... yes," Silva stuttered, he wasn't used to her new tone. "Silva, i am an ambitious woman," She turned her body and faced Silva, the girl walked closer to the young boy, to the point where he could smell her rose-dominated perfume. "We will get married, unite our families, expand the assassin business together,and train our kids to be amazing assassins," She was so close, her fingers were tracing the skin on Silva's chest, the place where it wasn't covered by kimono. Her sharp red eyes were staring at Silva's blue eyes, piercing like a sword. "We will have the prettiest children with blonde and silver hair," her fingers were tracing Silva's silver hair with her eyes observing it like a hungry wolf. "S ... sure," Silva gulped down his silva while grabbing her hand. The girl was grinning with her eyes fixated to his eyes, like a beast looking at its prey.

He learned something that day, Ecaterina definitely wasn't a girl he could mess around with.

* * *

Meteor City Hospital

There was a woman lying down with a tube inside her mouth and machines surrounding her at the Intensive Care Unit room, she was being hospitalized along with two other patients in that room. The room was cold and there were only three nurses there sitting at the nurse station. The constant sound of the beeping monitor and the bubbling sound water seal drain tube filled the room.

Beside her, there was a young woman sitting at the chair near the bed, her big doll eyes were just gazing at the old woman on the bed. It's been a year already since the old woman was admitted at the hospital.

"Miss Kikyou, you need another 17 million jenny so the doctor could perform the operation and extra care on Ms. Hiroko," The nurse came to Kikyou and whispered to her. Her mother contracted a rare disease that attacked her brain and caused her to be in vegetable state. There's only one drug that could be used to keep her mother stayed alive and the drug was incredibly expensive and it could only be given through special minor surgery per 2 months.

"Okay,i'll give you the money the day after tomorrow," Kikyou nodded. Kikyou had forgotten how it felt to cry for a long time. She kept on paying on her bills though her mother would probably never get better again because she just couldn't lose her. She loved her mother so much.

Kikyou's father was a son of a rich man when Zeoul was a rich city and Hiroko was the bodyguard of that man. Hiroko was a beautiful woman with short black hair and very strong nen. She looked a lot like Kikyou but with darker skin and smaller eyes. The rich boy and Hiroko fell in love and slept together, to the point that she was pregnant with his child. But, he left her, instead he married another girl who came from a rich family from Zeoul. Broken-hearted Hiroko left Zeoul and came back to Meteor City to raise Kikyou alone as a single mother.

Hiroko didn't continue working as a bodyguard, instead, she worked as an assassin with her sister. In one incident, Hiroko and her sister were sent to NGL territory to kill someone, they managed to kill their target but they contracted deadly disease, the one that put Hiroko in vegetable state and killed her sister.

"Kikyou, is there any improvement on aunt Hiroko?" Gotoh's voice diverted Kikyou from her constant gaze towards her mother's face. The man was Kikyou's cousin, a son of Hiroko's sister. He was three years older than Kikyou. He had small eyes, black hair, slender posture and skin as pale as Kikyou.

Kikyou shook her head, indicating that there wasn't any improvement at all. Gotoh didn't react, he was expecting that answer, he knew that Kikyou was just delaying her mother's true death by giving money to the hospital so she would stay in vegetable state, Gotoh then pulled a chair to sit beside Kikyou.

"There was a boy looking for you at the apartment, he had silver-hair and blue eyes, a white boy, he said that his name was Silva, he's still waiting for you in front of your apartment," Gotoh said to Kikyou. "What a persistent boy he is," Kikyou chuckled. She grew to like him after that one month of him helping her with her missions and having him staying inside her apartment.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Gotoh asked her. "No, he is just an assassin i used to work with," She said while she stood up from the chair. "Where are you going to?" Gotoh's eyes were following the girl who was walking towards the exit door. "I'm going to see him," A faint smile was formed by her lips with her hand on the door knob, causing Gotoh to be surprised. He hadn't seen his cousin genuinely smiling for a long time.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

I really imagined that Kikyou was a combination of Illumi's coldness and her canon attitude. But, she wasn't hysterical when she was young. Silva's a rebellious one, a lot like Killua though. But, he doesn't hate being an assassin.

If you read my other fic "A Zoldyck's Wife", although they are two separate fics, this Silva x Kikyou story is before the story that happened in "A Zoldyck's Wife".

Thank you for the comments! Please comment some more for they are the reason why i keep on continuing this fic!


End file.
